


Safe In My Arms

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: "Simon! Simon!” Jace yelled as he dodged an attack from his left side, nearly colliding with Alec in the process. “Have you seen Simon?” He asked as he narrowly missed getting elbowed in the face from his Parabatai.





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on these two hugging. Oops? Heh.
> 
> Based in part on a Tumblr post about Jace finally giving in and hugging Simon because he was scared. It just needed to be written.

“Simon! Simon!” Jace yelled as he dodged an attack from his left side, nearly colliding with Alec in the process. “Have you seen Simon?” He asked as he narrowly missed getting elbowed in the face from his Parabatai.

“He was taking down a demon with Clary last time I saw him,” Alec said as he turned, plunging his seraph blade in another demons side.

“Where, Alec?” Jace demanded, face covered in sweat and blood, some his own, some not.

If Alec heard him, he didn’t respond. Jace growled, low and deep in his throat. He turned, running in the last direction he could remember seeing Simon in. He'd kill the stupid vampire himself if he'd gone and got himself hurt. It wasn’t enough that Jace had feelings for Simon. No, apparently the simple fluttery feeling he got when Simon was around had somehow morphed into a gut wrenching fear the second he'd lost sight of the other boy in the mass of demons they'd been fighting. 

“Magnus?! Have you seen Simon?” Jace asked as he skidded to a stop beside of the warlock.

“I’m a little,” Magnus grunted, throwing another fireball at the demon that had been sneaking up on Alec. “Busy, Jace. Just a little busy.” He snapped as he stepped around Jace to knock yet another demon out of Alec's way.

“Damn it.” Jace cursed. He needed to find Simon. For his own peace of mind he needed to see that Simon was okay. Vampire healing or not, Jace needed to find Simon.

“Jace, Jace!” Jace turned, his breath catching in his throat as Simon came into view.

“By the angel,” Jace said breathlessly as he began moving past the dead bodies of demons that littered the ground. Whatever Magnus had done must have worked because at once, just before Simon had called his name, they all dropped dead where they stood.

“You infuriating, stupid vampire,” Jace said as he grabbed Simon and pulled him roughly to him in the most unexpected hug the other boy had ever received.

“Jace… what?” Simon asked, completely confused as to why he was suddenly being hugged by the one person who swore it would never happen. Despite his shock over being hugged, Simon wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Jace's middle, hugging the Shadowhunter back.

“You- you can not do that to me anymore.” Jace said fiercely as he pulled back, grasping Simon’s shoulders.

“Do, do what?” Simon asked confused.

“Scare me. You can’t do that, okay? So just don't.” Jace said, his voice breaking slightly.

“O- okay, Jace. I, it won’t happen again.” Simon said as he let himself be pulled into another hug. 

Jace sagged in relief. Simon was safe and that was all that mattered. For now he was content to just hold Simon and reassure himself that this person that he'd somehow come to care about was safe. Everything else could wait til tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If Jace doesn't hug Simon before the season ends I am going to be so pissed.


End file.
